


God Blessed Texas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	God Blessed Texas

Laying on the couch, you popped a almond into your mouth. You were currently binge watching True Blood. Much to Dean’s dismay. You’d had to shush him a few times because of his snarky comments. The last of which earned an almond to the head. Obviously you knew the truth about vampires, werewolves, and fairies. However, how could you possibly not watch a show with so many good looking men constantly showing off their bodies? Besides, you’d pointed out that you preferred Jason over the others. Probably because he was just adorable. Alcide was a close second, though.

“ _Why_ do you watch this?” Dean moaned. Again.

You glared at him. “ _Seriously_? I’m stuck watching lame action movies with bad acting because you think the lead chick is hot. And their outfits are always way too small and impractical. I _highly_ suggest you shut your pie hole Winchester.” You shot back.

Neither Sam nor Cas had said much. Cas seemed to be studying everything intently, and Sam looked indifferent. Jason was at that Light of Day camp at the moment, getting more of your attention. Dean rolled his eyes at you. As they started playing capture the flag, you bit your lip. Growing up in the south yourself, you’d spent many summers watching the boys play. As the scene ended, you sighed. “Yes. God blessed Texas.” You grinned. 

Cas turned to look at you, confused. “Why would God choose to bless one state  over the others?” He asked you.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “It’s not _literal_ , Cas. It’s a song.” He had some learning to do in that department. “I could play that part again so you can listen to the words better.” You offered.

“ _No_!” Sam and Dean shouted at the same time, making you jump.

“Jeez. No need to get pissy boys. Not my fault you aren’t from Texas.”


End file.
